


My Love Doesn't Care

by Kardinal1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinal1/pseuds/Kardinal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tasted earthy and sweet, and that was all he could think about as she began to slide her hands down his stomach...</p><p>He shouldn't have let it get this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Doesn't Care

 They had finally found somewhere that was far enough removed from the daily activities of the camp that they wouldn't risk being interrupted.

It was hard to find privacy with so many staff and other trainees occupying every ounce of space from here to the outer wall.

Well, Armin had to admit that that may have been an exaggeration, since obviously they were able to find this place, an old building that was used for storage and residence overflow. Armin imagined that at some point this place was used to house the influx of recruits that had joined the army after the wall had fallen at the promise of something to fill their bellies, but enough had given up after the first few weeks that they could fit everyone into the regular barracks, leaving the space to sit mostly forgotten. It seemed so long ago now, and Armin supposed it was, but the memory of when they first enlisted three years ago still lingered in his mind.

Whatever the purpose had been before didn't matter now, and Armin mentally kicked himself for the distraction. They'd managed to steal a rare moment alone, away from prying eyes, and here he was thinking about such trivial things. He shook it from his mind and turned to Annie.

She was there, right beside him, closer than he'd thought as she shut the door behind them with a quiet _thump_. He breathed a sigh of relief (relief from what, he didn't know) as he met her soft gaze, and they both smiled affectionately. He was glad to have her private company, and judging by the way she looked at him now the feeling was mutual. The way she brought her body just close enough for Armin to feel the heat radiating off her skin but not so close as to actually touch was maddening. Armin could swear she was teasing him, seeing how far she could make him go before he could no longer keep his composure.

Was this really a good idea?

Whenever she was around him, Annie's well-rehearsed and disinterested front receded. In her eyes, which were normally glazed over with boredom and disdain, Armin could see warmth, a casual liveliness that glowed when they were together. There was a _kindness_ in them, which wouldn't have been notable if it weren't so out of place on Annie.

But as she backed him against the brick wall now, those eyes closed, moving his attention to her warm body pressing against him, and her hands as they searched blindly for his and, upon finding them, intertwined her fingers with his own and squeezed gently. She placed her lips against his and willed him to follow her movements.

She tasted earthy and sweet, and that was all he could think about as she began to slide her hands down his stomach, passing over his hip bones and into his waistband-

Armin jumped involuntarily.

She pulled away from him. “What is it?”

Shit. _Shit._ He shouldn't have let it get this far. “I-I...”

His mind raced for an explanation that he knew didn't exist. But for once his rational mind wasn't thinking straight, was too skewed by his like for Annie that he ignored the inevitable issue that he knew would eventually arise if they were ever together. He knew. Truth be told, he had spent a lot of time worrying about it, but he couldn't bring himself to break it off. He couldn't. He loved her, and yet there was always that anxiety and dread lurking in the back of his mind, that fear of being found out. That fear of rejection.

So he remained quiet, looking for something to say.

“...I know,” began Annie. “I know, about you.”

Armin's stomach sank. His mind wasn't working. He was afraid.

He finally recovered enough to speak, still staring incredulously at Annie. “How?”

“Well, Mikasa and Jaeger are always defensive about you. Not just protective, but defensive,” she continued. ”And I've never seen you with your shirt off. God, I've even seen Jean. What a tit.” She smirked briefly. “There have been a couple things. Nothing big. Honestly, I wasn't even sure, but...” she trailed off.

“I...I'm sorry.” He let go of her, letting his arms drop to his sides.

“What are you sorry for?” Annie questioned.

“You're not... this doesn't bother you?”

”Well, I can't say I really understand it...” she trailed off, and for a moment Armin felt that _fear_ flare up again. “But I've been thinking about it. I really like you, Armin. I like you for you, god knows why, and not for anything else. And... I trust you. I trust you know what you're doing with this, so I won't question you.”

Armin's mind was still struggling to assess the situation. He could barely register Annie's words. This was not at all how this had played out in his mind so many times before.

“What do I have to do to...” She mused, seeing that he wasn't interjecting. She looked away from him, and Armin thought he could see a hint of rosy pink cross her cheeks. “...to show you that I love you?”

Armin was at a loss for words. She wasn't disgusted, she wasn't angry, and she wasn't leaving... could this be real?

“Armin.” she said firmly, looking him in the eyes. “I'm here, aren't I?” She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, long and sweet.

She pulled herself closer to him, softly pressing her head into his shoulder, hearing his faint, frantic heartbeat. For a moment he was still stunned, both by the compassionate response, and that those refined, well-thought-out words were coming from tough, standoffish, _wonderful_ Annie. Slowly, he raised his arms to return her embrace, burying his face in her hair. A whispered _thank-you_ was all that broke their silence.

Neither of them moved to break the hug, and for a while the two simply enjoyed each other's company.

When she was satisfied that Armin's heart had calmed, Annie smiled deviously. “That's enough mushy bullcrap. We got shit to do.” She placed a quick kiss on his lips again before retreating. “If you still want to.”

“Um-” Armin blushed.

Seeing his hesitation, Annie backed off, letting go of his shoulders. “We don't have to,” she said quickly. “It's fine if-”

“No!”

That was too loud, too sudden. Armin kicked himself again for being so jumpy.

“I...” Now he was blushing hardcore. He looked away. “I _want to..._ yeah,” he reaffirmed, looking at Annie again. “I want to.”

She placed her lips back on his again, her body against his against the cool stone wall. It started off slow, both of them filled with nervous anticipation. Tentatively, their hands started travelling again, down her sides, up his back, caressing the bandages around his chest. Every light touch was exhilarating, and only left them wanting more.

Armin felt her hands slide down his stomach again and start to undo his belt, and he shuddered, pulling her in closer, drinking in her kiss like it was an elixir.

He gasped as Annie slipped her hand down the front of his pants, trying not to squirm at the intense sensation as she started moving. He leaned down and started sucking at her neck instead, doing his best not to be too loud as he moaned in delight. She let out a short breath and giggled, and Armin decided it was the best sound he would ever hear.

Armin's head started getting hazy but he could feel every sensation acutely: the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin... her fingers.

All they could think about was each other. Everything… they forgot about everything.

Armin clumsily moved his hands to tug at Annie's collar and she got the message, helping him to take off first her jacket then her shirt. Their cavort had escalated not quite to a frenzy, both of them surrendering to each other’s warmth. Their breaths were fast, but mostly steady, and as much as Armin tried he just couldn't stay still.

Mustering up some level of boldness he ran his hands along her bare back and into her trousers. She was making him feel so good. So, so good. He loved her. He wanted to return the favour.

But Annie was so much better at this. She ran her free hand through his long hair and clutched a handful between her fingers, dragging his head off of her shoulder and forcing them to lock lips once again. He felt her grin, and with her other hand she readjusted her technique, pushing her hand down farther into his pants, and Armin couldn't help but whimper.

He was completely at her mercy, and she knew it. He loved her for it.

He brought his hands up and cupped her face as they broke for air, and looked into her eyes, staring back at his. It was too much for him and he reignited the kiss with renewed vigor.

It was getting harder to breathe. The breaths came in easily enough but Armin had to force them back out. His hands shook and he was hyperventilating too much to hold the kiss, so instead Annie traced the line of his jaw with her lips, moving down his jugular and onto his collarbone, making him moan her name as he grasped wildly at her hair.

He was close to finishing. He rolled his hips into her hand, each thrust sending ripples of pleasure through his body, shooting up his torso to mix with Annie sucking on his neck and it became too much.

Armin shuddered and gasped as he climaxed, crying out, clinging tight to Annie as if his legs might fail him. He wanted to say something, but the best he could manage was running his lips up and down her neck and burying his face in her hair, breathing in that sweet, earthy aroma.

Annie chuckled lightly at his obvious pleasure. Armin realized that the inside of his thighs were very wet, and he was embarrassed to think that that meant Annie's hand was now, too. He elected to keep his face hidden even though he was sure she could feel the heat of his cheeks against the side of her head.

They held each other like that until their breathing had settled, and then for a little while afterwards, savouring the moment together.

It was Annie who finally spoke. “We should probably get back,” she said with more than a little reluctance. “And clean up a bit.”

Armin sighed. He knew she was right, that their absence would surely be noted by now, but still he wanted to stay here.

“Come on,” she willed him, breaking their embrace. Collecting her shirt and jacket from her feet, she moved towards the door, but Armin grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an embrace.

He rested his head on her shoulders, moulding his body around her smaller frame. “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered again as he rocked her from side to side, and he could feel her grin against his cheek.


End file.
